SemiGift Sorta
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [AxelRoxas] Roxas and Demyx talk about how Roxas likes Axel and yet the red head doesn't see it! So Zexion and Demyx try to help the blonde Nobody get Axel to notice him... Will it work! To my friend SkaterStar57! better summary inside! ENJOY!


_**Semi-Gift… Sorta**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… I know people wanted me to give more of these kinds of fics, so here is another one! This one is for… SkaterStar57!! I promised her that I would, so here it is! For you!!!! (Huggles) I just want to say, if you are here, that I wuv all of your reviews and thank you for being there for muwa!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of the characters… I wish I owned Demyx! … But he belongs to Zexion… Lucky… (Pouts) BUT I own the poem in the beginning!! Though it's crappy… I suck…

**Pairings: **Axel/Roxas AND Zexion/Demyx!! I LOVE ZEXION AND DEMYX TOGETHER!!! They are soooo cute!! (Huggles Zexion, Demyx plushies)

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) kiss scenes, and fluff!! ALL HAIL THE FLUFF!! … Or suffer my wrath! MY WRATH OF… FLUFFYNESS!!! Oh yeah! (Does a little dance)

**Summary: **Demyx and Roxas take time to sit and talk about the ones they like. Roxas: Axel. Demyx: His boyfriend Zexion. The conversation goes to the topic of Axel not seeing that Roxas likes him. Along this topic, Demyx and Zexion try to help Roxas to get the red head's attention. Things get chaotic –of course- and you are probably wondering if Roxas will survive this day… GOSH! …

**Chinese Fairy: **… SkaterStar57… I am sorry that this fic is dedicated to you… It sucks and I haven't even started the fic… (Huggles sadly) I FAILED YOU!! AHHHH!

(Bangs head on street lamp. Twitches horribly) Ouchies… Anyway, forgive me and just go try to read this… thing.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

_**Semi-Gift… Sorta**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**_I want you…_**

_**I want you like the flowers**_

_**Needing sunlight.**_

_**Just like the sky**_

_**Needing the starlight.**_

_**But they don't just want, they need.**_

_**As I want and need you…**_

_**You are my air; you're all I care**_

_**So don't you dare leave me bare.**_

_**I hope you care, I hope you do…**_

The World That Never Was. A place for all the Nobodies to come and live. Since the other worlds won't let them stay in those times, they have no choice, ether live here, or go back to nothingness. In this world there are thirteen Nobodies that command all that live there. They are named: Organization XIII. They are the empty shells of a whole person, or maybe they are what are left of a person when you take everything away.

Most of them know that they don't have hearts that is what makes them Nobodies. Yet there are a few in this Organization who believe that they do to have hearts… Like Demyx. No matter what happens, he stays optimistic and positive; another who is similar to this is Roxas. He knows that he doesn't have a heart, but he somehow remembers what it feels like to have one…

That is what those two were talking about. Demyx and Roxas were not assigned any missions or any jobs, so they sat at the Alter of Naught enjoying sea salt ice cream and just kicking back. Demyx was bragging to Roxas how sweet and kind Zexion was to him, Roxas just nodded.

He could not imagine the silent Nobody to be… "Sweet" it was too weird trying to see him as that. Demyx took a small chunk out of his Popsicle and gulped it down, ignoring the cold going down his throat. After he swallowed the ice cream he turned to look at the blonde and asked, "So, do you have anyone you like?" Roxas tensed for a moment and Demyx saw this movement easily.

"… Wait, you're not in love with Zexion, are you? If you are… He is already taken!!" exclaimed the older blonde. Roxas choked on a bit of his Popsicle and coughed a few times; after regaining his composer, Roxas glared at Demyx and replied, "I do not like your… Boyfriend… I don't like anyone…"

As he said the last part, a blush crawled onto Roxas's cheeks. Making him look like a lush, red tomato. The music lover laughed and stated, "Roxas, you suck at lying… I know you like someone. Now, we are going to play Q & A." Roxas sighed at what his friend said, but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. Get on with it… You probably won't guess who." Demyx clapped his hands happily and shifted his body to look at Roxas completely.

"Alright! Question number one. Is he part of the Organization?" Roxas nodded. "…Is he nice?" asked number 9. Roxas looked at Demyx with question eyes and then said, "Yeah." Demyx tapped his finger on his chin and questioned, "Hmm… Is he handsome?" Roxas's eyes widened in shock and gasped out, "Wh-What? What the hell kind or question is that?" he demanded.

Demyx laughed at the shocked boy and said, "Okay, last question." He pointed his pointer finger up, and asked, "Is the guy you like… Axel?" Roxas's jaw dropped. He gapped at the older Nobody. Demyx once again laughed at his younger friend and gasped out between laughs, "Hahaha! I knew it! Oh my god!!! When the hell are you going to learn to keep these kind of things under TIGHT wraps?"

The younger blonde glared half-heartedly at Demyx. "What do you mean? I never showed any sign of liking that hot head!" exclaimed Roxas as he stomped his feet childishly on the steps. Demyx laughed even more and replied, "You are easy to read. Easier than one of Zexion's mystery books!" Roxas gazed down at the floor and sadly sighed.

This made Demyx stop mid-laugh. Rubbing the back of his neck and said awkwardly, "Look, I know what it's like to feel for someone and not know if they liked you back. Or even if they even wanted anything to do with you." Roxas looked up to his friend and asked, "How…?" Demyx stared at Roxas and then stated bluntly, "I fell in love with Zexion. Think about that."

Roxas thought about it for just a second and then nodded. "You have point." Demyx nodded as would a wise man and then continued, "I was lucky, I knew Zexion for a while. We know each other too well, and if it weren't for my pestering him, he would never have found his feelings for me." Demyx saw Roxas about to ask something and then quickly stated, "Don't worry, you're lucky too. You and Axel know each other more than you guys know."

Number 13 thought about what his comrade said and smiled, "Well, that I know… But, if we know each other, then why doesn't he see that I like him?" Demyx went back into his thinking position, "Hmm… Well…" he looked to Roxas and then stated simply, "Because he is not very sharp in seeing things like that."

Roxas sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yet again, you have a point… I just wish that there were something I could do to make him see that I like him. I want that, it's just that I don't think it will work out."

"Why not?" inquired Demyx, Roxas scratched his head twice and then responded. "Well, because… Axel is laid back and carefree. I don't know if he would think about what he really wants…" he looked up to Demyx's questioning gaze and carried on. "He would agree to love me like that just to make me happy… He likes me too much to really think of himself."

Demyx smiled and countered, "Well, there you have it! He likes you a TON! Think about it, you just said that he likes you too much to think of himself, so he should like you more than a friend." Roxas thought about this for a moment and then opened his mouth to reply, but someone cut him off.

"Look Roxas, stop being such a drama queen and just confess that you like the red head." The two blondes turn to the stairway to see Zexion. Demyx squealed and ran to hug Zexion. He tackled the strategist and rubbed his head against Zexion's chest. The older man let a rare smile grace his lips and he hugged the hyper blonde back.

Roxas stared at the scene before him and pinched his cheek, hard. "Even though I see this, I still can't believe it." He muttered to himself. After hugging each other, numbers six and nine pulled away from each other and then turned to Roxas. Zexion saw Roxas shocked expression and then stated calmly, "Roxas if you tell anyone that I was smiling I will find a way to kill you, and you will feel the pain." He stated this calmly though there was some edge to his voice.

Roxas just nodded. Demyx stayed silent for a few minutes and then cried out. "I got it!" this made Roxas jump and Zexion raise an eyebrow to his boyfriend. Demyx pulled away from Zexion and then said, "Roxas, how about you give Axel a love charm?" A thick silence filled the area; the young blonde shook his head to snap himself out of the shock.

"Are you insane? That's like giving Larxene a book of emotions. Completely stupid!" shouted Roxas. Demyx thought about what the other blonde said and then looked to Zexion. "Didn't we give her something like that?" Zexion sighed and nodded, "Yeah, YOU gave her a book called, 'How are you feeling' and she threw it at you're face. You had a big red mark on you're face for three days." Demyx pouted, now remembering that day clearly.

Roxas sighed hopelessly and then said, "Guys, forget it. I don't care if he likes me back or not." Zexion thought about what Roxas said just now and shrugged, "Okay, if you insist." Demyx smacked his lover and scolded. "We can't just leave Roxas to dwell on his depressing thoughts, if we do he will turn into you!"

Zexion glared at Demyx and said, "Be quiet. If he tells Axel that he likes him, Roxas will turn into a bouncy person… Like you!" he pointed at his blonde boyfriend, smugly. Demyx stared back at Zexion and then countered, "Oh, so you don't like my cheerfulness? I see, well then, if I am too cheerful for you taste, then I'll leave. Come Roxas, have an affair with me." Demyx was about to grab onto Roxas's cloak, but Zexion pulled the older blonde to himself and crushed his lips onto Demyx's. They lip locked and both melted into the passionate kiss, forgetting about Roxas.

"… I'm going to need therapy." Roxas said to himself. After a few passing minutes, they finally pulled back and Zexion stated firmly, "You are mine!" Demyx nodded calmly but inside cheered and danced happily. Zexion then turned to Roxas and stated, "Look, just give Axel the stupid love charm, if he doesn't get it, then just kiss him. If he does understand and likes you back, Demyx and I will begin preparations for a wedding, you in the wedding dress of course."

Roxas stood glued to his spot while number 6 pulled Demyx down the stairway and out of sight. The now alone Nobody stared at the city below him and then sighed. "I hope this will work…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that afternoon Roxas came back to the Castle of Nobodies and began looking for any sign of flaming red hair. He looked in the corridors, he looked in the kitchen, and he even looked in Vexen's lab. BIG mistake… Roxas will never look at another rabbit the same again.

Roxas was about to give up, but someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump in fright, also making him drop the bag. "Whoa! Rox, don't worry… It's just me. God, you act like I am a evil spirit out for blood." Stated the person. The blonde turned to see Axel and sighed, almost relieved.

"Yeah, well… I just needed to give you something." Stated Roxas as he lowered himself to pick up the paper bag. Axel's face lit up like a Christmas decoration. "Really? What did ya get me?" he moved closer to his friend and awaited his gift. Roxas sighed at Axel's antics and dug his hand into the paper bag that held the love charm. He pulled it out and offered it to Axel, and awaited a response.

Axel took the charm gingerly into his hand and gapped at the thing. He stayed silent for a while and Roxas was getting impatient. "Well? What do you think of the love charm?" he demanded. Axel shook his head and replied, "Roxas… Umm… This is a sex charm." A horrifying silence filled the corridor as Roxas came to grasp at what his crush just said.

"Never mind! I have to go!" stammered Roxas, as he turned ready to run as fast as he could. Axel grabbed onto Roxas's wrist preventing him from running. "Wait a minute Rox, you said something about a love charm. Is that what you wanted to give me? You love me?" questioned Axel. Roxas sighed, obviously embarrassed, and retorted, "No I wanted to give you a love charm because I hate you!"

Axel smiled ignoring his friend's cold retort and said, "Well, I love you back." Roxas froze and slowly turned to gaze at Axel's deep eyes. "Eh…?" he squeaked. Axel chuckled at Roxas and pulled the blonde into a hug. "You heard me, I love you back."

Roxas slowly hugged Axel back and let a smile form. "Thank you." He whispered. After a few moments of comfortable silence passed Axel pulled back only enough to see Roxas's face and asked, "Can we try this sex charm? I hear they actually work." Noting to all, Axel walked around the castle the next five days with a red hand mark on his cheek.

**_Where ever you go_**

_**Think of me.**_

_**When ever you are,**_

_**Dream of me.**_

_**Because dreaming when**_

_**Were both away is a sign…**_

_**A sign of us still connected.**_

_**Because you can't get rid of me!**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Chinese Fairy: **… Okaaaaay…. That sucked really bad. I think I have seen a wake more entertaining… Okay that's not true, but you get the picture. Skaterstar57, I hope you read this and enjoyed it! If you did not then I am so sorry for offering you something of mine, and you didn't like it. I hope anyone who finished this fic enjoyed it just a little and I hope that you will review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks and please excuse my errors and mistakes! Ja Bai Bye!!!


End file.
